The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Lemon Popsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. ‘Lemon Popsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce a series of compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 8-1, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia 9-1, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to the seed parent, Kniphofia 8-1, the new cultivar has yellow rather than bicolor yellow and orange flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Kniphofia 9-1, the new cultivar has shorter flower stalks that are more free flowering.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Little Maid’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is more vigorous and has clear deep yellow flowers rather than bicolor light yellow and cream flowers.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Dwarf Yellow’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is a deeper yellow color and more free flowering.